


Relay

by Hyuckieeeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Park Jisung (NCT), Domestic Boyfriends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Shy Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuckieeeee/pseuds/Hyuckieeeee
Summary: Jisung did a vlog where he bakes and Hyuck is concerned.Inspired by: Hyuck relay cam where he asked Jeno if their dorm is okay because Jisung cooked🤭
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Relay

**Author's Note:**

> The debut of my first fic. Please ignore the grammar mistakes and my bad attempt at trying to describe situations. Eng is not my first language.
> 
> Don't be shy, do leave some comments too ❣
> 
> This is a oneshot (at least for now)

Jisung is not a baby. He is fully capable to cook a packet of ramen by himself, no supervision needed. He can also cook alone when he did a sufficient researches( by looking up step by step how to cook video on yt). After all, he managed to bake two batches of cupcakes (the second batch was fine but the first batch was burned charcoal black, but he editted it out from the vlog, no problems, Hyuck wouldn't know that) in his latest vlog. 

Despite living in different dorms, Hyuck know everything that he do in the dorm. Yeah, the bestfriends priviledge. His roommate, Jeno which Hyuck has taken a liking since their first meet are always watching him and readily to report every single things (especially those that seems ridiculous to normal people, you cant blame him that he think differently) to Hyuck. One times he even told Hyuck that he was hogging the toilet (which he not, he just have a hard time emptying his bowel) just because he want to use the shower for his sudden dinner invitation with his boyfriends. 

No, Hyuck is not controlling but Jeno, being the sneaky devil with his angel face he is just taking so much pleasure in Jisung's miserable in being nagged by his tiny boyfriend till late night. 

And being the attentive boyfriend Hyuck is, he thinks its really dangerous for him to cook when he is home alone. Yes, the smoke alarm was triggered once. ONCE. But that was a year and he has taken some cooking lessons from his excellent cook of brother, Doyoung. 

"Sungieeee, i thought I told you not to cook by yourself" Hyuck whine that filled with concerned caught his ear once he answered the call. He sighed quietly, taking a seat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen and press the handsfree button before putting it on the island. 

Ah, Hyuck must have watch his latest vlog on his youtube channel. 

"But, i planned it. I even did some researches and wrote the recipe down step by step. And i follow it closely enough not to mess it up." He pouted even though he know his boyfriend can't see it. "And did you watch till the end to see the result? Its edible." 

He can hear Hyuck snorting, probably offended that Jisung though he only watched the vlog half way through, before simply asking, 

"Did you have stomache after?" 

"No" 

"Great. I'm only letting this go because I know you must did a proper researches since its for your channel but please, please next time, just call me when you are hungry and home alone. Lets not take a risk. Okay, baby?" Hyuck voices soften. He know Hyuck is just looking out for him. And honestly, he likes that. He like when his boyfriend being all soft and treat him like he is the most precious human in the world, so he's not gonna fight Hyuck. 

"Okay, I promise." Jisung quickly agree. "Where are you? I haven't seen you since the last time you came over. I miss you." 

"Oh yeah, i called you to tell you that I'm dropping by tonight. I was thinking maybe grabbing dinner together or we can just order in? Whichever you prefer." Donghyuck replied. 

"Can we... stay in? I miss cuddling with you." Jisung ask shyly, playing with the hem of his sweater, face burning. He don't want to be seems clingy but he has been feeling so fatigued lately, and a cuddle session -preferably while burning a calming candle-, with his procuddler boyfriend will definitely helps him to relax. 

"Of course we can cuddle, Ji. You want me to grab anything for you on the way?" Jisung can hear Hyuck's giggle from the other side of the call. 

"Nope. Just come quickly." 

"Sure baby. See you later. Bye. I love you." Donghyuck didn't hung up until he heard a small "Love you too, Hyuck".


End file.
